


Light of My Life

by PersonyPepper



Series: Let the World Come at You, Love [17]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Good Parent Jaskier | Dandelion, Good Parent Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonyPepper/pseuds/PersonyPepper
Summary: Ciri blinks up at them, and he imagines her head would be cocked in curiosity if she could hold it up. She turns it to look at Yenna, hand clenching and unclenching around nothing. Yennefer gives her her finger, and Jaskier hugs her gently as she tears up.Geralt, Yennefer, and Jaskier just love Ciri.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Let the World Come at You, Love [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898377
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Light of My Life

She’s so _small_. She fits in Geralt’s palms, head nestled against his elbow as she kicks. Tiny fingers grasp up at him, tugging harshly his white hair. She’s surprisingly strong and his heart swells, and _swells, and swells._

She’s fragile, more so than glass, more so than a _snowflake_ and he holds her so, so gently. So carefully. Her fist doesn’t fit into her mouth as she tries to swallow his hair, though, that doesn’t stop her from trying. 

Green eyes blink up at him, her skin warm brown and she’s—

—she’s so _small_. Geralt doesn’t know what this feeling is called. Jaskier says it’s wonderment. Yennefer says it’s love. Geralt thinks they’re both right. 

Cirilla’s eyes are small, face scrunched up as she blinks in the evening light and Geralt can’t breathe. He’s too afraid to hurt her and too afraid to ruin the moment of their quiet. Cirilla is alive and here, warm in his hands. She’s is alive and warm, and _so small_. And she’s _his_. Theirs. He rests his forehead against her small stomach, hiding his tears as she giggles joyful at the ticklish sensation.

She’s… he doesn’t have the words. He doesn’t deserve her, her tiny heart filled with nothing but innocence, joy, and a loss she doesn’t know of yet. 

Cintra is long gone, and the sole survivor is the lion cub laying in his arms, babbling quietly. Yennefer comes to sit by him, gently swooping her hand over Ciri’s cotton white-grey hair on her nearly bald head. “She’s beautiful,” Dandelion mutters, pressing a kiss to Yennefer’s cheek and Geralt’s hair in nonchalant greeting. Geralt can’t help his quiet grunt of agreement. 

Ciri blinks up at them, and he imagines her head would be cocked in curiosity if she could hold it up. She turns it to look at Yenna, hand clenching and unclenching around nothing. Yennefer gives her her finger, and Jaskier hugs her gently as she tears up. “Hello darling thing,” he croons at little Ciri, “you’ve got two of the most powerful being on the Continent tearing up, haven’t you? Does that make you the most powerful being of us all, hm?” She babbles in reply, and Geralt wipes away her dribble of spit as she continues on. She pauses, waiting for Dandelion’s reply and she’s _so smart_ and _so small_ and Jaskier’s right. Geralt’s blinking away tears.

Jaskier chuckles, reaching over the back of the sofa to tickle at her belly, “Lucky you’ve got a competent bard to look after you, huh? What would you do without me?” Ciri gurgles in agreement. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumby: @persony-pepper


End file.
